columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulators
Regulators Roleplayed by GhostlySentinel, the Regulators are one of the few vigilante factions in the wasteland. They consider themselves allied with Rivet City, the Capital Rangers, the Merchant Union and the Brotherhood of Steel. They are currently at peace with all factions, concentrating instead on wiping out Downtown DC's mutant menace. History The tale of the Regulators began in the year 2267, with Cruz's vigilante bounty hunters. The long brown coat they wore became a symbol both loved and feared across the Capital Wasteland as the small group hunted the most dangerous criminals they could find for right and profit. It was during this period that many of the current leaders were recruited, including Munk Jones and his right hand man, Judge. The influnce of the Regulators, though fierce, was largely stagnant at the time. The only area they truly controlled and protected was a tin shack and a few acres. Eventually, though, a catalyst for change appeared. That catalyst took the form of a coldhearted and ruthless man called Ulysses Grant. Under him the Regulators prospered, but were corrupted. All that he left was a cheap mimicry of Talon Company, and while under his leadership the faction grew, many Regulators felt contempt for him and his ways, and those turned to Commander Munk Jones for leadership. It took a long time, but eventually the pure Regulators managed to capture Grant's base from the inside and kill him. Most of his followers were destroyed, and the survivors were driven away. With that, Grant's Regulators died, and Jones' were born. They were well set up, they had a secure location in the National Guard Depot, plenty of caps from mercenary operations and more fighters than Cruz had ever dreamed of. Now, it was a time to build their reputation and form alliances. A weapons deal was completed with Rivet City, giving the Regulators a standardized armory of Kalashnikov style rifles. Outposts were established in Rivet City and Canterbury Commons, allowing the Regulators to patrol a much larger area and heavily contribute to the security of the roads. Soon, a group called the Capitol Rangers made contact. It wasn't long before a strong alliance sprung up between the two vigilante groups, though trouble loomed ahead. The first joint action between Rangers and Regulators was the harassment of slave buyers coming from Paradise Falls. The Depot was a stop on the way to Rivet City for the freed slaves, and many of them decided to stay there and sign on with the Regulators in support and combat roles. This was the beginning of the Slaver Wars. Soon, Regulators prowled the Paradise Falls region, and not a day went by without the rattle of Rivet City AKs in the wasteland. The war was costly for both sides, in more than life. Buyers shyed away from the Falls, and Regulators were quickly burning through resources. However, Paradise Falls could not be attacked directly for fear of collateral damage, and with the balance of power shifting in potentially unpleasant ways, the leaders of all involved factions had a sit down. In an abandoned coffee shop, the war came to a strained and perhaps temporary end. It was once again time for the Regulators to build, though that did not stop them from continuing their mission. As the bulk of Regulator forces fought the mutants in DC, the legendary Team Fifteen tracked a war criminal alongside the Midwestern Brotherhood envoy. Though the the future of the Regulators is uncertain, and the past is history, they continue their fight. The place of frontier vigilantes is uncertain, and tension are mounting while the balance of power continues to shift like the Wasteland sand. Location The Regulators can be found in many places across the Capital, from their headquarters at the National Guard Depot to outposts of various sizes. Such outposts are located in the old Rivet City museum, a rebuilt complex in Canterbury Commons, the old Regulator HQ and a station at Minefield to assist EUSA refugee aid, each of which are stationed with fifteen to tenty men. The Depot is normally garrisonedwith more than one hundred fighters. Ranks There are four different classifications within the ranks. Rank and file Regulators make up the majority of forces. Armed with Chinese and Rivet City made AKs, USGI Sniper Rifles and LMGS complimented with the classic Regulator dusters and armored vests, they're a formidable fighting force, but far from elite. Regulator Special Forces are the most experienced and dangerous of the Regulators. They are allowed freedom in choosing their equipment, and most of them carry gaudy, overpowered or highly personalized handguns to signify this. Aside from that, they have access to weapons that most don't, such as Anti Material Rifles and miniguns. They are normally referred to as RSF and easily identifiable by their white berets. RSF II is the third, and it's no secret that they'rer the hotshots of the Regulators. Rather than dusters and AKs, they wear sand colored combat armor and burlap ponchos, and the often wear bright red shemaghs as tribute to the Mules, an organization several of them hail from. They're armament is mostly explosive, incendiary or otherwise destructive. Each of them carries a grenade launcher with ten grenades on a bandoleer, a .44 Magnum revolver with thirteen rounds (six in the cylinder, six in a speedloader and one on a string around their necks) and whatever other blades, explosives or firearms they deem necessary. It's a small and tightly knit group, each of them deadly proficient with the use of any explosives. Hopeful recruits to their team have a lot of learning to do. The final group is the most recently formed, and do not go by a special name. They are more lightly armed and armored than the rest of the Regulators, and can be found assisting the Enclave in policing refugee centers. Overall numbers have been growing, with the number of fighting men having swelled to two hundred and twenty one. Of them, twenty are RSF II, twenty seven RSF and sixteen EUSA police and one hundred fifty eight Regulators. This does not county thrity six non-combat personnel. Economy Economy: They are currently very rich from their mercenary endeavors, but after the takeover much of this money will be spent on improvements to the base and it's defenses. Much of their income will come from donations and looting. Culture Culture: Their culture is a violent one, though dedicated to what is good rather than bad. Munk also intends to put some of the civilians to charity work after beefing up the Depot's defenses, hoping to build a few dwellings near the Depot for refugees and open a clinic for wasters. Government Government: The military structuring largely remains. Military Military: Even though there is a handful of civilians at The Depot, if you don't carry a gun and wear a duster you are not a member of the Regulators. The entire organization is a military. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Ghouls are welcomed into the ranks of the Regulators if they have the skill, although feral ghouls and hostile super mutants are enemies of the regulators just as much as raiders. Category:Factions